


Drabbles, Quotes and More!

by Sarafinewritesstuffiguess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deadly Daggers, Much ships. Drabbles. Angst is here too. Shit i hate tags, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarafinewritesstuffiguess/pseuds/Sarafinewritesstuffiguess
Summary: Imma just post drabbles i randomly think about, quotes from rps with others, and etc.
Relationships: Ares/Sarafine, Ring/Apollo/Scean/Ink/Nuggs
Kudos: 6





	1. Angsty Ring cuz i can

Darkness, nothingness, black and greys blending to make a horrible void around her. Ring was scared already, not liking the dark one bit. She wanted Apollo, he could always make the light go away, always with his perfect smile, and sweet and caring face. But Apollo wasn't here to take the darkness away, not now. She whimpered in fear, yelping when she stood up and fell into a new place, the shadows dissapearing from view. When she opened her eyes they widened, in shock, and in more fear than before. The familiar lines of red and white of the circus tents mocked her from above. She backed up and froze, feeling the familiar leather whip pressing against her back, right below the multiple lash scars that lay on her shoulders and upper back. She shivered, immeadeatly standing and running out of the tent, tripping on a dirt clump and letting out a shaky breath when she saw her appearance in the mirror in front of her. She usually wore one of Apollos hoodies and leggings, or a skirt with it too, but now they were changed. A tight suit with tails adorned her small body, along with that small hat she had thrown out of anger so many times, rested on her head. Ring whimpered, standing up and trying to get the clothing off of her, when she realised it had sown onto her body. She screamed ,falling back onto the floor. Her heart stopped cold when she heard that voice. "Siiiiister, come on out, i have a suuuuurpiiiiiise for you~" her brother purred, grinning as he entered the tent. Out of instinct long remembered and beaten into her she stood, straightening her posture and becoming still as a doll, as she had been told. He smiled, booping her before motioning for her to follow, which she did obediently. 

About 5 minutes later they entered the big tent, Ring gasping and falling to her knees at the sight. Scean, Apollo, Ink, and Nuggs lay brutalized on the ground, bleeding and torn into pieces. Apollos head, shattered in, Sceans tail, crushed flat and cut up, Inks wings, ripped off and torn apart, Nuggs, dislocated at every joint. Ring let out a scream that turned into a heartbreaking sob, tears falling freely and plipping on the floor. She sobbed, crawling over and holding them close. Her heart hurt, everying hurt, it all hurt, her head, her mind, her soul. She couldnt even begin to describe the pain she felt, shaking and whimpering heavily. Ring sobbed, not even noticing that they had dissapeared and that she was back in the void before snapping up with a start, closing her eyes at the sudden change of place. She opened her tearful eyes and barely heard the many calls of her names from her mates. They were alive! Okay!. She gasped for air, hunching over as she felt them all holding her, soothing and caring for her. 

"Its okay Ringy, babyshark, darling, Ring, its okay, we're here"


	2. Ring and Rurik shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sibling like fluff idk

Randomly thought of this, heres some rivalry. 

Ring grinned as she waited at the castle door, eager and estatic for the arrival of her new hoverboard. She had seen it on tv and thought it would be cool to have. 

Rurik was walking to the living room when he saw her just sitting there, and grinned, sneaking up silently, hands out and ready to scare. 

Ring didn't notice him yet, swaying in her little criss cross position. 

He smirked and grabbed her shoulders, yelling BOO in her ear. 

She yelped and backhanded him, then proceeded to swipe his feet out from under him. 

Rurik groaned as he lay on the floor, now regretting his decisions. 

She panted. "Geez Ru, you scared me!"

He scoffed. "Its Rurik, and it was the point Ring-a-ding, until you made me land on the floor. Zaebis"

He just laid there. 

She giggled. "Well, wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made that decision, I've been training with Pollo lately!"

He groaned again. "Yeah yeah, zip it. What are you doing here anyway? Sitting?"

She laughed. "Well duh! Im waiting for my hoverboard!"

Rurik was confused. "A what now? Hover what? Huh?"

Annoying him further, she laughed again. "It's like a skateboard, but it floats and goes faster!"

Rurik sighed, chuckling at the image of her speeding through the halls and hitting something. "Yeah, okay Ring-a-ding, whatever you say"

They now both sat at the door


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes and stuff

Dusk: y-you can't just magically make me feel better!

Xia: Oh yes i can mamacita, come here i give you hug and kiss

Dusk: HUG AND KISS!? WHOOOOO


	4. Sarafine (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarafine is happy. Then shes not

Sarafine sighed as she drew on her easel. Today was well, a difficult day for her. Two clients from her studio cancelled, another one showed up but then quit halfway, and she had 4 commissions to do. 

She sighed again as Ares entered the room, his *bonebrows* furrying in worry for his mate. "Love? You need help-"

"M'fine" she muttered, waving a hand at him. She wasnt mad, just, tired. 

Ares sighed as well, walking over and minimizing the easel. "Rest love, then work"

She looked up at him, before nodding. "Fair, fair.........m'kay....."

She let him pick her up and take her to their bed, purring as he held her. She cuddled back, the worry going away quickly as she was in his arms. 

But then the lights cut out

When they went back on Sarafine noticed one thing. This wasn't her room. At all. While hers was organized and clean with her nest in the corner, this was all chaotic and no nest. She looked around, starting to feel her heart race. "Hello?"

No answer.

She moved to get up, but was pulled back. She was collared, to the bedframe. She growled, wrenching it off with a yank. She stood, getting off the bed and walking to the door, opening it with a loud creak. It was only 5 steps out before she was slammed against the wall by the throat. She gasped, looking up as her blood ran cold. It was Ares. But. Not Ares at all. While he had a sweet smile, this one was twisted, gleeful in her pain. Where he was gentle, this one was hurting her. She kicked at him, tears springing to her eyes. "Awww, is the widdle elf trying to escape from my grasp? Remember who owns you darling~" he growled. She stopped instantly, letting her body drop to the floor as he let go. It hurt, but she didnt care. Right now her goal was getting out. 

The non Ares smiled, bending down and grabbing her by the chin before kissing her roughly. She didn't kiss back, frozen in place with fear. He seemed pissed by that, grabbing her nubbed horns harshly. "Darling, darling, DARLING...............do that again..........and these cute little horns............will be nothing but sawed off dust. Understand?" He asked, smirking at her horrified expression. 

She nodded shakily, forcing herself to kiss him. He made a pleased hum, pulling away and leaving her shaken up on the floor, tendrils waving at her as he stepped into a portal. "Be back soon Dove~" he purred, blowing a kiss and leaving. 

Sarafine burst into silent tears, bringing her knees to her chest and breaking down. She was scared, her heart was racing, all these new things, this horrible version of her mate, Ares, oh stars how she wanted his hold around her right now instead of this alternate. She cried for a bit more before sniffing and wiping her eyes. "I've gotta get the hell out of here............" She mumbled, grabbing a torch on the wall, determined

After at least an hour she was hungry, bored, and agitated. She set the torch in a wall hook, finding the kitchen and grabbing as much as she could fit in her food inventory. Doing that, she had to make copies of all the food so he wouldn't notice. After that, she needed her weapon, but, magic levels here were low. And so was her mana. "Shit" she cursed, looking around for a mana boosting object, or at least a potion room. 

Sarafine gasped in relief as she came upon a potion room. She ran in, grabbing the mana and absorbing it. With a cry of joy she opened a portal to the castle, halfway through it and happy to be back. 

Although

That hope?

Consider it gone


	5. A Phoenix Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just. Heavy angst, character death. Not sure if itll make ya cry, but eh

It was a normal day. Well, in terms of the chaos of the castle.

Sarafine was at work, dancing. Ares was with and watching her with a small blush and a smile. 

The SGT were either working or cuddling their mates, or possibly causing chaos.

Charlie and Ring were putting glitter on flower crowns, then putting them on the sleeping Killer and Cross troops with giggles

Apollo and Scean were cuddling while Clio and Aello preened each others wings with smiles and coos. 

Tar was cuddling LR who had fallen asleep in his arms .

Kade smiled as he held his newly brought back mates, happy. 

Artemis was looking for Phoenix as she hadn’t come home after saying she would in ten minutes. It had been 3 hours since that one text with a smiley face sent with it. He was getting a bit worried about her, but hadn’t acted at first at the memory of their last argument that went horribly and nearly ended with her breaking up with him, again. But he still loved his Valkryie very much. He sighed as he headed to her workspace first, asking around. “are you sure she was heading home?” he asked her co-workers. “We’re sure Artemis, really. But……as rude as this sounds she might have been jumped with all the criminals and arses she’s been putting in cells lately”

“There’s no way she would be dead, but thank you for your concern”   
He sighed as he left, walking her au with a worried face. After a bit he felt a sort of pang in his chest. No……she couldn’t be….not his Valkryie…..

With tears welling in his eyes he dashed to the source of pain, soul pounding in his ribcage. Getting desperate he opened a portal, hopping through and feeling his soul stop in place, along with his body, freezing up. A trail of blood and bloodied feathers led into an alleyway…..Stars he didn’t know what or who was in there…..but the pang in his chest told him anyways…..

He peeked into the alley and his eye lights became near nothing at the sight, tears welling already again.

Phoenix lay in a crumpled position, bleeding out slowly as parts of her dusted, including her wings, oh her beautiful wings were covered in her own blood and dust. She coughed, sighing as her phone lay far too far from her. She couldn’t reach it, couldnt call her mate, her HUSBAND….Stars was this how it was going to end?? With her on her deathbed…..

“Hmm?”

“DARLING!”

Artemis ran into the alley, sliding to his knees next to her, sobbing already. “Darling…..darling……no…..please…..we….we already did this…..dont leave me again…i….let me heal you….let me help you….let me save you….please-“

“Arty…..honey…..im already too far gone……m’sorry…….im an idiot……shouldn’t have gone to work today-“

She cut herself off to cough up a mixture of blood and dust, Artemis feeling his stomach twist. “Valkryie….dont say that…..please….i NEED you…..i can’t lose you again…..not again…..”

Phoenix let out a wheeze that was partially a sob, tears mixing with the blood on her face. “I can’t stay……i can’t…..i love you….so much Artemis”

Her hand intertwined with his and squeezed reassuringly as she coughed again

Artemis didn’t care how much his knees hurt as the broken glass slowly cut and digged into the bone. Pain was already all over him and feeling like it was tearing his soul apart. He couldn’t lose her…but he was losing her……..even if he tried….even if Xia OVERWROTE her it would mess with all the codes…..

He whined as he gently held her close, lilac tears running down his cheekbones as he hiccuped and slowly started sobbing into her as her body got lighter……and lighter in his arms….until he was holding nothing but her coat, pants and ring in his hands. He couldn’t take it anymore and shouted out to the sky a cry of sorrow, of anger, of pure heartbroken pain. Nobody answered his cries, only silence entered the alley and around his soul. He gasped shakily as he reached out to the still alive souling that floated in the air, hiccuping as he moved it to his own soul, bonding them and feeling a wave of euphoria enter his body as the aura of Phoenix surrounded him. More tears and sobs exited his throat as he just collapsed, passing out in the dust, blood and feathers of his dead mate


	6. Phoenix visits Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birb goes and visits bad father dude
> 
> Some fluff before but it's sad tinted

Phoenix sighed as she walked the castle. She was unsure about this. Very unsure. Sure she wanted to kill him, wanted to hurt him, put her father through everything he put her through. But. He was still.....her dad. The same man who had held her when she got scared by the thunderstorms. The man who had taught her how to fly, how to hunt, how to SURVIVE in their world. She was grateful for that. But..............She couldn't take this ache in her head any more whenever she admired her souling in Artemis. She wouldn't let their life be as tainted with pain as hers was. Never. If she could prevent it she would with all her heart. 

So she headed to her mate himself, who was currently smiling as Lotus bragged over topping LR. "It was so easy! He just submitted after i touched his scales. Sure i enjoy being a power bottom but-"

"Artemis, I need to talk to you" Phoenix interrupted, mumbling an apology to Lotus as he got the hint, giving a wave of sass before heading to Somnus. 

Artemis hummed, turning. "What is it love? Something wrong?" He asked her, tilting his head in worry for his mate. She gave a small nod, sighing as she laid her head on his shoulder, wings drooping a bit. "Mate, I can't help unless you tell me, I dont want another ice fiasco darling". 

Phoenix flushed a bit, still not used to that nickname as she was as used to the others. "I......I wish to go see him. My father. I dont have the coordinates though and i was going to ask you if you could either open a portal for me......or give me them" she mumbled into his *ear*, obviously nervous to even ask. Artemis gave a sigh. "May i ask why?" He questioned, turning and holding her head in a hand, thumb rubbing her cheek. "I wish....to speak with him.....and possibly let out some anger I've been holding......I can't keep scratching you up....even if you have a tolerance to it Artemis...." She whined, leaning into his hand. 

Another sigh as he moved his hand away from her face to open a portal. "Be careful love, and remember, you, are the warrior of my life"

The two exchanged a kiss before she entered the portal, it shutting once she was through

A small chuckle from the darkness. "There you are......Larina....My daughter....."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banite goes through a breakup

Banite sighed as she came home, shutting the door behind her and setting her bag from the gym down next to the laundry basket. Today had been tiring beyond anything. 10 clients, and people challenged her to spars for about two hours.

"Honey? Kar Im home" she called, looking around for the other

No answer but her humming told Banite where she was, in the kitchen

Banite smiled, walking up and kissing her neck, only to get slapped away. "Hey...."

"Oh my stars im sorry! Banite you scared me" Kara said, sighing as she healed her cheek 

Banite mumbled that it was okay as she went to get some water. 

"So, how was your day?" Kara asked, humming again

"It was fine, tiring, and i got some tips" the other responded, sighing as she ran her hands through her hair

Kara went silent as she set the knife down, sliding the carrots into the pot of boiling water. "Sit down, please"

"Okay?"

Banite was confused but she did as Kara asked, sitting down in a chair not far away from the kitchen. 

"Who was she?" Kara said, going to cut up the lettuce

"What are you talking about- "

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BANITE WHO WAS SHE?! WHO DID YOU KISS ON THEIR CHEEKS AND SMILE AS YOUVE NEVER SMILED AT ME!??" She shouted, panting as Banite flinched at the tone, hand gripping the bottom of the chair. "That. Was my sister, kara"

"I dont believe you. You two looked nothing alike"

"Well no shit, it cuz were adopted siblings!!" Banite protested, standing up. "Babe, I would NEVER cheat on you. Ever"

"Then why after we fuck you head out of this apartment? Every time. Do i not satisfy you anymore?! Do you need a side chick to take the pain I said I could handle?!"

"I go to the gym, so i can beat up punching bags and dummies, instead of you. I told you when we got together I wasn't gonna hurt you no matter what."

Kara gave a sigh, still holding the knife as she threw her hands up. "Oh please, I told you I can handle you and yet you still dont trust me!"

Banite shot up, walking over and yanked the knife from her hand. "I CAN smell the alcohol on you, go take a cold shower, then we'll talk"

She huffed, picking up a carrot and throwing it at her face. "Get out. Get out Banite. We're through"

Banite sighed. “I’m not leaving my own place just because you’re having a drunken anger”

Kara groaned. “I pay for this place-“

”tell that to my recent bank funds and bills. Kara, we......this isn’t gonna work out anymore. You come in, we fuck, we have dinner, but then you just complain about us during it. I can’t take this anymore-“

Banite was cut off as Kara screamed, Magic slicing off her arm. She gasped, the stump falling to the floor as blood started to pool. 

"You...how...w-why" Banite whimpered, feeling herself lose consciousness 

"Because, I can't have you forgetting me"

And with that Kara was gone

Banite was found in a pool of her own blood by Huana an hour later. She soon got a prosthetic but rejected therapy, focusing on her life instead

This action will have consequences


End file.
